1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component supplying apparatus that supplies electronic components by causing a tape in which the electronic components are accommodated to travel, a component mounting apparatus including the component supplying apparatus, and a component supplying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting apparatus that mounts electronic components on a circuit board includes a detachable tape feeder that supplies the electronic components to the mounting apparatus. On a tape of the tape feeder, component accommodating holes and pitch feeding holes are formed at predetermined pitches in a longitudinal direction of the tape (see, for example, FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent No. 2917826; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). The electronic components are accommodated in the component accommodating holes. In general, by teeth of a sprocket provided in the tape feeder being inserted into the pitch feeding holes and the sprocket rotating a certain angle each time, the electronic components are supplied one at a time while the tape is caused to travel by the tape feeder. A nozzle is provided in a mounting head portion, and the nozzle extracts and holds one electronic component to be supplied to a predetermined rotational angle position by the tape feeder.
The mounting method disclosed in Patent Document 1 involves calculating a deviation amount caused when the nozzle holds an electronic component based on an image taken by a camera. Specifically, by a first electronic-component-holding operation, for example, a deviation amount between a center position of an electronic component and a center position of the nozzle is calculated, and information on the deviation amount is stored in a storage portion. Then, at a time a second holding operation by the nozzle is carried out, a position of the nozzle is corrected with respect to a reference position by an amount corresponding to the previous (first) deviation amount stored in the storage portion. After that, the electronic component is mounted on a circuit board. By carrying out such a correction that is based on the deviation amount every time a holding operation is carried out, an instructed holding position of the nozzle gradually approaches the center of the electronic component every time the holding operation is carried out.